<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by OceanSpiral, Superbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551333">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpiral/pseuds/OceanSpiral'>OceanSpiral</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/pseuds/Superbeans'>Superbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fakemon, Fakemon Region - Freeform, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpiral/pseuds/OceanSpiral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/pseuds/Superbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Research student Isla Reid has been fascinated with the legend of the Kildonian Chessmen - a trio of mythical Pokemon rumoured to have lived centuries ago on the remote region of Kildo - for as long as she can remember. So, when a museum exhibit on the Chessmen is set to open in Kildo's Hydrogate City, coinciding with her independent research project, she packs herself and her trusty partner Furret onto the long ferry journey bound for this new region. </p><p>However, when she arrives in Kildo, thoughts of her research, new friends, and an entire Pokedex's worth of new Pokemon, are quickly dashed. Kildo is a troubled place, beset by natural disasters and fierce rivalries among its people. Isla suddenly finds herself at the centre of a centuries-old plot to invoke the wrath of the Chessmen, and is set on a race against time to stop them, before it spells destruction for the entire region.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Independent Research Proposal #163</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INDEPENDENT RESEARCH PROPOSAL</b>
</p>
<p><span class="u"> <b>Title of Project</b><br/></span>CHECKMATE: THE MYTHOLOGY AND MYSTERIES OF THE KILDONIAN CHESSMEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> <b>Background and Aim of Project</b> <br/></span>In late 2018, archaeologists digging in remote areas of the Kildo region discovered evidence linked to three mythical Pokemon known only as “The Chessmen”. Heralded as patrons of Industry, Language, and Defence, the three mythical Pokemon were told to have shared great wisdom and advancements to the people of the Kildo region centuries ago.</p>
<p>However, the Chessmen were said to have become enraged with humanity when they squandered the Pokemons’ gifts for selfish reasons. According to ancient script written in Kildonian (a minority language believed to now have only 3000 living speakers) the Chessmen retaliated by bringing on a year of darkness, natural disasters, and destruction to undo all the advancements the Kildonian people once enjoyed.</p>
<p>Little else is known about the Chessmen other than heavily damaged illustrations and ancient references in literature. However, a museum exhibition based on the Chessmen is opening in Hydrogate City and will display, for the first time, artefacts and relics believed to be from the last time period the Chessmen were active. </p>
<p>My project will take me through the mainland and island communities of Kildo in search of all known lore, information, and mythology of the Chessmen Pokemon, culminating with interviews, first-hand experiences, and accounts from the museum exhibition in Hydrogate City. I will aim to answer the questions; "Who were the Chessmen Pokemon and what became of them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> <b>Declaration</b><br/></span>I declare that this thesis will be my own work and that all critical and other sources (literary and electronic) will be specifically and properly acknowledged, as and when they occur in the body of my text. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> <b>Supervisor Comments</b><br/></span>After putting forward your project proposal to the full Anthropology staff, it has been approved on a strict Provisional basis. The department asks that you commit to weekly progress check-ins until further notice to ensure that the project remains on-topic and relevant.</p>
<p>We encourage you to narrow the scope of your project. Perhaps focus on the impact of the Chessmen mythos on local culture? Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES should you use this project as an excuse to hunt for these Pokemon yourself OR as a pseudo “Pokemon journey”.</p>
<p>If you are found to be abusing the privileges afforded to you on this project, your project will be immediately DISQUALIFIED and you may risk suspension from Goldenrod University.</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
<p>Prof. F.S. Gardner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla Reid stared down at the churning ocean and wondered what would happen if she fell overboard.</p><p>It <em>could</em> happen, she reasoned The railings felt flimsy and only came up to her waist. With no ferry staff nearby and only a handful of other passengers too preoccupied with puffing on cigarettes, or watching their Pokemon, would anyone even notice if she <em>did </em>fall? Someone’s Snubbull careened past and Isla could have sworn she heard it cackle. That was another thought. A collision with a Snubbull could easily launch a full-grown person six or seven feet. At <em>least</em>. More than enough to send her over the railings and down into the roiling ocean below. It wouldn’t be pretty, no, but she would have taken anything over what was coming next.</p><p>Over my dead body, her mother had declared, will <em>my </em>daughter be going halfway around the world <em>alone</em>. As if she’d conveniently forgotten the past four years Isla had spent working and living independently. Before Isla knew it, her mother had taken over, manning the telephone with the air of a military general, leafing through a dog-eared phonebook that hadn’t seen the light of day in several years. She banged the phone down ten minutes later, announcing that if she really <em>must </em>go all the way to Kildo (but you really <em>should </em>reconsider, darling, it’s ever so dangerous!), she would be collected from the ferry by her cousins. Cousins they’d had no contact with in years. Cousins that, if she was being honest, Isla had forgotten even existed.</p><p>Isla fixed her eyes forward. The ocean unspooled in every direction, slate-grey water in a haze of mist. The ferry ploughed on, swaying like the rocking of a newborn baby, kicking up fans of white foam. A man hanging over the railings made a funny burping noise as they cleared a large wave. Soba mewled and pushed her head into Isla’s clenched hands until she relaxed them enough to pet her. They were getting closer. She definitely wasn’t in Johto anymore.</p><p>A stir of movement behind her pulled her back from her percolating thoughts. A group of men shifted through a cloud of sweet-smelling smoke. The youngest, who couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen, had a Pidgey perched on his shoulder and a frown deepening his face.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we go inside?” he prompted the older men, glancing up at the leaded sky. “The weather looks like it’s going to turn. I saw on the news that another storm is coming.”</p><p>“Don’t be daft!” a man with a wiry beard laughed. His accent was thick, heavy on the vowels, and took Isla a moment to understand. “We’ll be docked well before any bad weather hits.”</p><p>“You hope,” the younger boy muttered, but it was drowned out by laughter. “Dad, I’m serious! Remember I was telling you about <em>ADoomWithAView –</em> that streamer? He said that all these storms and stuff are because the Vitalities are angry with— Dad? Dad! Dad, I’m trying to talk to you.”</p><p>“Son, you would do well to stop listening to that brainwashing drivel.”</p><p>“It’s not brainwashing! I’m serious! Humanity’s dependence on technology is what—”</p><p>The rest of the boy’s protests were drowned out by a prolonged blast of the ship’s horn. In the distance, something loomed out of the thinning mist. Land. Soba squeaked as a <em>ding-dong-ding </em>rang out and a voice, in that same thick accent, crackled over the speakers.</p><p>“<em>Good afternoon, passengers, we will soon be arriving in Port Glen. Passengers are reminded that all personal belongings and luggage must be removed from the baggage area, communal spaces, and all outer decks before disembarking. For those disembarking via the gangplank, a reminder that all Pokemon – with the exception of service Pokemon – must be safely stowed in Pokeballs and not released until you are safely onto the harbour. To repeat, we will soon be arriving in Port Glen. Passengers are reminded—”</em></p><p>Isla’s heart tightened in her chest. This was it. They were here.</p><p>She let her Furret bump against her hands, Soba’s soft fur instantly soothing. “I guess it’s time to face the unknown, eh?”</p><p>“Fur!” Soba squeaked.</p><p>Isla waited until nearly everyone else had disappeared down the gangplank before braving it herself. She’d travelled as light as possible, much to her mother’s disdain, but the backpack still felt she like she was hauling around a bag of rocks instead of a few changes of clothes and a laptop. Anxiety prickled over her skin – or was it just the cold? – as she faced her first tentative steps into Kildo.</p><p>She was almost disappointed when she looked out onto a perfectly ordinary little port town. Tucked into an alcove of beach, Port Glen’s harbour was filled with people and the dreamy hues of blue and green. The town lay ahead in a generous curve, bordered by a strip of sea that already looked darker, almost black, under the deepening sky. A thin wind roused the hair on the back of her neck.</p><p>Her mother had given her a reference photograph of Rhona, the cousin who was supposed to be meeting her. Related by marriage through some obscure aunt, Isla struggled to notice even one iota of family resemblance between them. The woman in the photograph had pale skin and a shock of red curls, but not much else in the way of distinguishing features.</p><p>At the bottom of the gangplank, Isla looked around, desperate for a sign of her chaperone. But there was no-one waiting. And as the last few passengers sidestepped past her, Isla suddenly felt very small and very alone.</p><p>Panicky thoughts looped through her head. Where was Rhona? Had she forgotten? Had she somehow missed her? Or maybe she just hadn’t seen her yet? The docks were still busy, but she forced herself to look at everyone there. A sailor tying ropes, a child wailing at a dropped ice cream, a woman arguing with a… what even <em>was </em>that? </p><p>The Pokemon looked like an ordinary Wingull at first, so much so that she nearly skipped over it, but the longer she looked, the more she saw that was wrong with it. This Pokemon was much rounder, like it’d swallowed a bowling ball, and its wings were shorter and rimmed with black, rather than the traditional blue. Isla delved for her battered old Pokedex and lined it up with this new Pokemon.</p><p>“<em>Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Facing competition from Chibber for natural resources, Wingull have resorted to stealing food from witless tourists instead. As such, it has gained weight over time, as well as a more deceiving nature.</em>”</p><p>So it was a Kildonian Wingull! That made sense. Isla was the first to admit that her knowledge of native Kildo Pokemon was lacking – a poor decision in hindsight – but she really should have been able to work out it was a regional variant. A flush deepened her cheeks as she imagined her professor’s displeasure.</p><p>Still with no guardian in sight, Isla watched the scene unfolding in front of her. The Kildonian Wingull screeched as it dove at the offending woman at the end of the docks, the sound rippling over the wind. There was something in the woman’s hands, something that the Wingull clearly wanted, certainly enough that it wasn’t put off at the attempts to chase it away. Isla let her bag fall and released Soba from her Pokeball.</p><p>“Soba, go and help! Use Quick Attack to chase that Pokemon away!”</p><p>Soba bulleted towards the struggling woman, squashing herself flat against the ground like a snake, rising into a fierce, full-body strike when the unsuspecting Wingull’s back was turned. With another ear-splitting screech, the Wingull went down like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>By the time Isla caught up, the Wingull was gone, dropping into the water of the harbour with an indignant squawk. The woman glowered as she tried to piece together a ripped plastic bag brimming with wrapped sandwiches.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Isla asked the woman, patting her thigh to call Soba back to her side.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine, chick, but I can’t say the same about my lunch! Those Wingull are a terrible nuisance. These tourists think it’s funny to feed them and then it’s us locals that have to live with them. Oh shoot,” she cursed as one of the sandwiches slipped out of her grasp.</p><p>Isla ducked down to retrieve it. “Here, let me help you.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, chick,” the woman said. “I have a spare bag here. Gosh, I can’t thank you enough for stopping to help. Usually when a Wingull gets its sights on your food, it’s a foregone conclusion.”</p><p>“They definitely seem a lot more, uh, food-oriented than the ones we have back home!” Isla laughed as she helped drop the sandwiches into the new bag.</p><p>“Back home?” the woman’s eyes brightened. “Oh, I <em>thought </em>your accent wasn’t local. You’re Isla, right? I can’t believe I didn’t realise it straight away. You’re the spit of your mum, so you are.”</p><p>Isla tried very hard not to mind being compared to her mother, but she took a small comfort in the fact that her waif of a mother would be far more scandalised. Was this woman really her cousin? Rhona was pleasantly round, much bigger than she was in the photograph. While she was still small compared to Isla, it felt like a comfort to finally see another woman in their family that looked like her. And Rhona was so pretty, her red curls pulled into a modest bun and her plump skin pebbledashed with freckles. She met Rhona’s eyes and they filled with warmth.</p><p>“Yes!” she said, barely able to hide her relief. “I’m Isla. And you’re Mrs—”</p><p>“Now, chick, you’ll call me Rhona. We’re family after all.”</p><p>“Rhona,” Isla corrected herself shyly. “Thanks ever so for letting me stay.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a problem, dear. Always happy to have visitors! I’m just sorry I’m a bit late, I’d stopped to pick up lunch and that blasted Wingull got a sniff of it. Chased me all the way down from the road end! If it hadn’t been for you and your lovely, uh… what Pokemon is this, dear?”</p><p>“This is Soba,” Isla stroked Furret and she purred appreciatively. “She’s a Furret. I’m not sure if you have them here. We’ve been partners for years.”</p><p>“She’s gorgeous!” Rhona said. “Don’t leave her alone with my daughter, though, she’s obsessed with all things Pokemon. She might try and adopt her!”</p><p>“You have a daughter?” Isla asked, frantically wracking her brain to try and remember if her mother had ever mentioned that.</p><p>“Yes, my Skye. She’s thirteen and Pokemon daft. And there’s my son, Blair. He’s the same age as you, give or take. They’re both very much looking forward to meeting you.”</p><p>Isla felt like something had just severed her at the chest. Why hadn’t her mother mentioned Rhona had <em>children</em>? Living with one stranger had been a scary enough prospect, now there were two more cousins to contend with?</p><p>“Come on, chick, shall we head off?”</p><p>As the harbour decking melted into gravel path, Rhona’s questioning amplified – How’s your mum? How has she been getting on? Does she still see Great Aunt Florence? Does she enjoy working for herself? – as if she were trying to make up for decades of missed conversation. Even though Isla could only give short answers, Rhona still nodded and responded as if she’d just given her the secrets of the universe.</p><p>“So, what about you, Isla?” Rhona eventually asked as they turned away from the streets and approached a dirt road littered with pebbles. “Your Mum said you needed a place to stay for a while, but she was a bit hazy with the details. What brings you all the way to Kildo?”</p><p>By the time Isla finished explaining her final year thesis proposal, Rhona oohing and ahhing the whole way through, they were coming up on the <em>Whispering Pines Croft</em>. A weather-beaten cottage sat beneath the shade of a looming forest and sloping hills. Fencing laced through the land like thread through fabric, bordering off sections of patchwork ground in brown and green and the occasional flash of vibrant purple. If Isla squinted hard enough, she could make out a field full of Miltank grazing in the distance. Another field to its left was occupied with the puffy, cotton-wool silhouettes of Wooloo. The whole place smelled of earth and mud, with a tinge of salt, wafting in by the ocean-bound breeze.</p><p>Rhona paused to catch her breath. “The <em>Whispering Pines Croft </em>has been in our family for generations. Every generation, we seem to find something new to build.” Indeed, the cottage looked like a mishmash, a Frankenstein’s monster of building expansions. “We do all sorts here. Livestock, farming, everything. The soil isn’t as forgiving as it is in other regions, it’s full of salt from the ocean, but we manage.”</p><p>Rhona didn’t take her shoes off when they clomped inside, but Isla slipped hers off, conscious of the mud clinging to the bottom of her soles. She put Soba in her Pokeball for the same reason. Rhona led her through to a kitchen with a low ceiling, steamy with condensation, and thick with the smell of baked apples. Like the house itself, the kitchen had a hodgepodge feel, a cosy mismatch. A proper family place, a life centred around a kitchen table.</p><p>“You can throw your stuff anywhere,” Rhona said, but Isla, totally out of her depth and wishing she could shrink to half her size to accommodate herself in this tiny, bustling place, just slotted her backpack in the gap by the fridge. </p><p>“Can I help you with anything?” Isla asked, the pressure of standing there like a stubbed toe eclipsing every other feeling.</p><p>“No, chick, you sit yourself down. You must be tired,” Rhona said as she laid the sandwiches down on the table.  “Here, you take first choice, but be warned, if there isn’t an egg and cress left for my mother, she’ll fall out with you.”</p><p>Isla’s hand froze. “Your mum lives with you?”</p><p>“Yes. She went with my Dad to assisted living for a while, but when he passed, well, it was easier on everyone to have her here. Does her the world of good to be around people and have a little independence,” Rhona said over the clatter of plates. “She’s got more hobbies than I do, in fact! She teaches classes in the old Kildonian language on the weekends too. Keeps her out of mischief.”</p><p>“Really?” Isla’s heart leapt to her throat. “The Kildonian language is something I wanted to look into for my report!”</p><p>“Well, that’s a happy coincidence then. I’m sure she’ll be happy to go over some of it with you. Oh, hang on a moment,” she said, reaching up to pull a Pokeball from an apron hanging on the kitchen door. “I’m just going to call everyone to the table.”</p><p>Isla’s mouthful of cheese salad sandwich almost ended up splattering the table as Rhona tossed the Pokeball to the ground, and the kitchen was invaded by a flurry of grey and red feathers. The Pokemon – whatever it was – came up to Rhona’s hip, had a squat body, long muscular legs, and powerful wings that it beat to great effect as it noticed the stranger. Isla yelped as the Pokemon cocked its head, its movements quick and jerky, like the ticking of a clock. </p><p>“Ruchter, calm your feathers,” Rhona said, tapping the Pokemon on its haunches. It clucked and crowed, shaking its head fiercely. “This is Isla. She’ll be staying with us for a bit.”</p><p>The Pokemon relaxed, but still fixed Isla with a withering glare. Isla consulted her Pokedex.</p><p>“<em>Ruchter, the Farmer Pokemon. The evolved form of Chickter. Able to precisely work tough soil with their talons, Ruchter can cover a small field in minutes. Despite looking old and frail, they are tireless, and can work for hours without a break.</em>”</p><p>Rhona ruffled the Pokemon’s tail feathers. “Ruchter, please go and fetch Blair and Skye from the fields.”</p><p>The Pokemon was off before Rhona could even finish her sentence, barrelling out the door with all the grace of a drunk Tauros.</p><p>Rhona poured tea into a flowery mug and arranged one of the sandwiches on a matching plate. “Isla, I’m just going to pop up with this for my Mum. I’ll be right back. There’s lemonades and sodas in the fridge, so help yourself.” Rhona was halfway up the stairs when she called back, “And if my two come in tracking mud everywhere, make sure they wash their hands before sitting down!”</p><p>The tightness in Isla’s chest squeezed harder. Any moment now she was going to be dropped into a meeting with two new mystery cousins. What would they be like? Would they like her? Would they think she was weird, as most people did? The memories of barbed stares resurfaced like a Sharpedo’s fin breaking the water. Strangers, her peers, her friends, even her own family, all of them silently judging her, as she tried to navigate life being both big and invisible.</p><p>No, she needed to calm down. Spiralling wouldn’t help. She repeated it like a mantra inside her head. She hadn’t even met them, and she’d already decided they wouldn’t like her. She had to get better at this.</p><p>All the same, her stomach stayed knotted and eating felt like the last thing she wanted to do. Though maybe she should wait until her cousins came in anyway, do the polite thing. She paused and went to the fridge instead, opening and draining half a can of fizzy lemonade. The bubbles pulsed through her twisty stomach, prickling like pins and needles.</p><p>She heard the voices before she saw their owners, one deep and droning, the other light and lilting. Then the door swung open, Ruchter scrambling inside in a skittering of talons on wooden floor, two people bringing up the rear.</p><p>“Skye, take <em>off </em>your shoes! Mam will go mad if you track mud in.”</p><p>He hadn’t seen her. Neither of them had. She didn’t know if that felt better or worse. As the two of them tromped towards the sink, she cleared her throat.</p><p>The oldest – a young man with long red hair tied in a ponytail – stopped in his tracks. “Oh, hey! You must be Isla? Nice to meet you,” he extended a hand covered in mud only to retract it when he saw Isla staring. “Maybe later, eh? Skye, make room at the sink please.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too!” Isla said over the sound of running water. “Blair and Skye, right?”</p><p>“That’s us!” Blair shook his hands off at the sink. “Nice to have you here, cousin. It’s quite something having family coming from all the way in Johto, isn’t it, Skye?”</p><p>Skye moved like a ghost, silently staring under a canopy of brown fringe. “Do you have Johto Pokemon?”</p><p>Isla blinked. “Ah, yes. Just one though.”</p><p>“I want to see.”</p><p>“Oh,” Isla looked at Blair and then to Ruchter. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Go ahead!” Blair took a savage bite out of a cheese and pickle sandwich. “Let me just put Ruchter out so the two don’t end up in a scrap.”</p><p>After Ruchter went haring out to the garden in pursuit of some scattered pellets, Isla let Soba bounce out of her Pokeball. Her younger cousin’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“She’s so pretty! What is she?”</p><p>“She’s a Furret. They evolve from something called a Sentret. They’re kind of common around where I live, I’m afraid,” she added with a nervous chuckle, then wondered why on earth she was apologising.  </p><p>“What type is she?”</p><p>“Normal.”</p><p>“Is she strong?”</p><p>“She’s not <em>super</em> strong, but we’ve been together for seven years. She knows how to handle herself.”</p><p>“What moves does she know?”</p><p>“Quick Attack, Fury Swipes, Rest, things like that.”  </p><p>“What’s her nature?”</p><p>“The lady at the Pokemon Centre thinks she’s Bashful, if I remember right.”</p><p>“Does she have any TM moves?” And before Isla could answer, Skye kept going. “What’s her favourite Rock flavour? Where did you get her from? Does she—”</p><p>“Hey, easy up, Miss Missy,” Blair nudged his sister. “Come on, let Isla relax and eat her lunch. You need to get something in you too. Keep your strength up for the big day.”</p><p>Skye rolled her eyes but did as she was told.</p><p>“Big day?” Isla asked, desperate for something to fill the silence.</p><p>“Skye is going to Aberdrip City in a few days to get her very first Pokemon,” Blair said proudly.</p><p>Isla smiled encouragingly but the fact that her younger cousin was a year late in getting her first Pokemon didn’t escape her attention. She filed it away as Skye chattered on about Aberdrip City and how she still hadn’t decided which starter she wanted. By the time Rhona came back downstairs, Isla felt fuller and warmer than she had in days.</p><p>“I see you guys are getting acquainted,” Rhona smiled, collapsing into the chair next to her daughter and dropping a kiss on her head. “Here, what did you leave me? Ugh, cream cheese and cucumber. I don’t know why they keep it in the multibuy deal, no-one likes it.” She took a bite anyway. “How are you, Isla?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Isla said, and she meant it. “Thanks again for having me. It’s a real help.”</p><p>“So, what are your plans for Kildo?” Blair asked, nibbling on a crust. “Seeing anywhere nice?”</p><p>“I’m here for a research trip,” Isla said. “I’m doing a project on the legend of the Chessmen Pokemon, so really, what I want to do is visit the places that the Chessmen were rumoured to live, and then finish up with the exhibition in Hydrogate City.”</p><p>“Hydrogate is a long way to travel,” Blair said seriously. “Especially with all the… complications.”</p><p>Rhona shot Blair a fierce look. “Now, Blair, don’t go terrifying the poor lass! There’s nothing wrong, chick. Just a bit of funny weather.”</p><p>“And the rest, Mam! There was a landslip near Auchtermelty the other day. They reckon it could take days to clear. It’s totally stopped trade and deliveries; they have to go the long way around. Wee Arthur – that’s Auchtermelty’s Gym Leader, Isla – has been trying to dig it out single handed with his Pokemon but even he had to stop because it was too dangerous.”</p><p>“Arabella’s mother says it’s because the Vitalities are unhappy,” Skye interjected.</p><p>“Arabella’s mother needs to take a long walk off a short pier,” Blair said, and Skye let out a snort of laughter.</p><p>“Blair, watch your mouth,” Rhona said, without looking up.</p><p>“Well how stupid can you get?” Blair said. “The Vitalities aren’t to blame for this.”</p><p>“Wait, what’s all this about?” Isla asked, confused.</p><p>“Just an old legend, chick.” Rhona said. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them, considering you’re interested in the Chessmen tale.”  </p><p>“Of course she hasn’t,” a voice rasped from the doorway and Isla nearly dropped her can of lemonade. Standing in the door’s alcove was an elderly woman, skin deeply lined, and grey hair styled into a candyfloss-like perm. She was tiny – maybe a whole foot smaller than Blair – but her voice was sharp and crisp like every word held a pointed edge. “Incomers don’t make a habit of learning our secrets,” the woman said, fixing her gaze on Isla. “Then they wouldn’t be secrets, would they?”</p><p>“Mum!” Rhona said, her voice tight. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“You think I wouldn’t get up to greet our guest? Especially one who has such a vested interest in our local legends?”</p><p>“Oh, here we go,” Blair stood up. “I think I’m going to get the Miltank in. Looks like a storm on the horizon. Skye, are you coming?”</p><p>Isla glanced out the window. The sky had turned granite-grey, swirled with black.  When Skye and Blair left, a thin wind sent the temperature plummeting. Rhona fiddled with the thermostat and the heating clanged into life, but it didn’t make a difference. Icy fingers had worked their way up Isla’s spine the minute the old woman had spoken.</p><p>“Isla, this is my mum, Morag. You can call her Nana Morag though, as my two do.” Rhona said. “Mum, why don’t you tell Isla about the Vitalities while I wash up?”</p><p>“Why not?” Nana Morag said, settling herself into the chair that Skye left empty. “The Vitalities legend dates to round about the same time as the Chessmen. Think of the two as intertwined, rather than separate. The Vitalities, made up of Voltean, Burnach, Creakrone, and Liathsong, were said to be able to give – and take – all forms of energy from the world around them. Legend has it that the earliest settlers, who came here centuries ago, were given gifts from the Vitalities that allowed them to heat their homes, harness the ocean, work on the harsh land, and even have some form of electricity hundreds of years before it became common use. Now, the Chessmen, they were different. They were said to control—”</p><p>“I know this,” Isla couldn’t help herself. “They’re known as the Progression, Expression, and Protection Pokemon. They gave early Kildonians the means to develop industry, arts, and security.”</p><p>The old woman nodded approvingly. “You know your stuff. Very good for an incomer.”</p><p>“Mother,” Rhona said warningly.</p><p>“You know how the legend ends, yes?” Nana Morag checked. “The Chessmen, enraged with how humans squandered their gifts, tore the region apart and set humanity back hundreds of years. The Chessmen became dormant and the Vitalities were banished, leaving the humans to rebuild alone. Many people believe the Vitalities are responsible for all the natural disasters—”</p><p>“They’re not disasters, Mother.”</p><p>“—because they’re still furious about being banished all those years ago.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Isla breathed out. “Is there anything else you can tell me about them?”</p><p>“I think, for now, we’ll get you sorted in your room, shall we?” Rhona interjected hastily.</p><p>“Oh, of course. Thank you,” Isla said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.</p><p>As she manoeuvred her backpack out of the gap by the fridge, Nana Morag caught her by the elbow, her thin, bony hand proving a surprisingly strong grip. “I have some books that you might find interesting. I’ll drop them off for you later.”</p><p>And then Isla was climbing the creaky old stairs, ready to try and slot herself into this strange new home with these strange new people.</p><p>**</p><p>The rest of the day passed slowly, like petals of a flower unfurling in the sun. Isla met Kenneth, Rhona’s husband, who split his time between working the farm and selling stock at the market in town. He was frighteningly tall, too tall for the cottages’ low ceilings, and he walked with a noticeable hump even when there was enough space. Rhona was a mean cook, serving up a vast pot of bubbling stew, and Isla had to banish all thoughts of whether the meat too was “home-grown” from her head in order to enjoy it.</p><p>Tiredness swept in the moment she laid her knife and fork down. The night came in so much faster in Kildo than Johto, and it felt somehow thicker and darker, like she was swaddled in a large black cloak. She was glad when Rhona took one look at her when the family was doing the final storm checks on the farm and sent her straight up to bed.</p><p>Maybe it was the fresh air, maybe it was the excitement, maybe it was the long journey, but the second her head hit the pillow, Isla was dead asleep.</p><p>Hours slipped by, or maybe it was minutes, until her world was split apart by a huge <em>bang</em>! She sat bolt upright, cocooned in slippery blankets, and it was all she could do not to topple headfirst out of the bed. As the world phased in around her, freezing cold air gusted into the tiny room. Goosepimples erupted on her bare skin. The window, left on the latch before she fell asleep, had blown open. The storm had hit.</p><p>Slamming the light on, she untangled herself and grappled with the slippery latch. Eventually she shut out the wind. Outside, everything was pitch black like the swirl of spilled ink, and the rain lashed against the house like a hail of bullets. Isla pressed her face to the window, her breath misting the glass. Something bobbed in the distance, a single pin of light, moving through the velvety dark. It looked too small to be Blair or Kenneth. But who else would be out there during a storm?</p><p>The light moved closer. Isla scrubbed impatiently at the fogged glass, terrified that if she took her eyes away even for a moment, it would disappear. It grew, doubling first, then tripling in size, then a crack of lightning split the sky. Isla let out a gasp as her entire room plunged into darkness. The power was out.</p><p>The light in the garden was growing brighter.</p><p>Or was it really a light? It looked almost solid now. Like a real living thing. Or maybe not a something. Maybe a <em>someone. </em>Something behind the light looked like the silhouette of a child.</p><p>It intensified, burning so bright that it seared Isla’s eyes and for a moment, all she saw was white. Then it faded and was gone. The lamp on her bedside table flickered back into life. The winds seemed to calm. The rain simpered to a stop. And Isla was alone, aside from the impression of a pair of wide, childlike eyes burned into the back of her head.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter One of Checkmate! First off, so sorry that the first chapter is so hefty - it wouldn't have felt right ending it at any other point. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I am hoping to keep up a bimonthly update schedule to give me plenty of time to focus on work and my other novels, so I'm aiming for February 7th as my next update date! </p><p>Thank you very much for reading, we really appreciate it! Read on for a wee feature about the Kildonian Fakemon! </p><p>As we have a full Pokedex (130+ Fakemon), we decided to provide more details about each new Pokemon as it's introduced, especially as we may not always be able to give full details for each one. These aren't necessary to enjoy the story but it's here for anyone who is interested. So, here are the dex entries for Kildonian Wingull and Ruchter! </p><p>Kildonian Wingull<br/>Number: 041<br/>Type: Water/Flying<br/>Evolution: Kleptern at Lv25<br/>Abilities: Keen Eye/Pickpocket. HA: Rain Dish<br/>Stats: 50/55/30/30/30/75<br/>Dex Description:  Facing severe competition from Chibber for natural resources, Wingull have resorted to stealing food from witless tourists instead. As such, it has gained weight over time, but has also gained a more deceiving nature.</p><p>Ruchter<br/>Number: 090<br/>Type: Flying/Ground<br/>Evolution: Evolved from Chickter (Happiness, Male-only)<br/>Abilities: Early Bird/Tough Claws. HA: Vital Spirit<br/>Stats: 100/125/55/50/55/90<br/>Dex Description: Ruchter, the Farmer Pokemon. The evolved form of Chickter. Able to precisely work tough soil with their talons, Ruchter can cover a small field in minutes. Despite looking old and frail, they are tireless, and can work for hours without a break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen was teeming with heat when Isla walked in. Everyone’s eyes flickered towards her, leaving her feeling very much like a prized Miltank on show. Heat crept into her cheeks. She glanced around, trying to find somewhere to let her gaze settle. Skye and Blair were working through plates of pancakes. Kenneth leaned against the countertop sipping black coffee. Rhona had her sleeves rolled up and was tending to something on the stove. Anxiety spiked in her chest. Discounting Nana Morag, she was the last one up.</p><p>“Good morning!” Isla said, trying to inject cheer into her voice.</p><p>Rhona turned around to face her. “Good morning, chick!”</p><p>She was smiling. Good. At least Isla knew she hadn’t committed some unspeakable faux pas before it even turned ten in the morning.</p><p>“Have a seat,” Rhona continued. “Do you want tea? Breakfast? It’s just pancakes today, so I hope you like them.”</p><p>What kind of world did she live in where home-made pancakes were “<em>just </em>pancakes”? Rhona obviously didn’t get enough appreciation. “I love them! And tea would be grand, thank you.”</p><p>“Help yourself, there’s some in the pot.”</p><p>A fat teapot sat in the middle of the table with a brown tea cosy pulled around it. Fixed with a pair of floppy wings and a crocheted head, the Pokemon it was supposed to represent looked like a fatter, happier version of Rhona’s Ruchter. Isla sploshed milk into her tea from a jug that looked suspiciously like a Miltank and loaded it with sugar, the first sip sending a pleasant, energising warmth through her.</p><p>The tea worked its magic on Isla, but everyone else looked pale and withdrawn, like they’d woken up on low battery. Isla sipped her tea and battled between two impulses that both felt equally rude.</p><p>Eventually, she settled on, “Is there anything I can help you with today? Like around the croft or… or anything?”</p><p>Blair leant back into his chair and stretched. “It’s all done,” he said. Something in his back popped, the noise like a gun going off.</p><p>Isla blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. We start at six.”</p><p>“In the <em>morning</em>?”</p><p>Everyone stopped. Kenneth’s eyes found Isla’s over the rim of his coffee mug.</p><p>“Sorry,” she murmured. “I just didn’t… hear anything.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t ask you to help out with anything,” Rhona said kindly. “And we didn’t want to wake you either. Especially with last night’s storm. We’re used to it here, but it can be quite distracting for folks not local.”</p><p>Isla had almost forgotten about the storm. The mention sent the image of the child from last night flashing into her head like the sear of a lightbulb. Her fingers tightened around her mug of tea. “Yeah,” she heard her voice waver. “The thunder and lightning were something else.”</p><p>Rhona’s eyebrows creased. “Thunder and lightning?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Isla said. Then she saw everyone else’s expression. “You guys didn’t hear it? It was like… It was like the world was coming to an end out there.”</p><p>They all returned blank looks.</p><p>“Well, did you guys notice the power going off?” Isla tried. “About 3am, I think it was.”</p><p>“I was asleep,” Skye said, spearing her pancakes and oozing sauce all over the table.</p><p>“So was I,” Rhona said, and Kenneth nodded his agreement. Isla was beginning to wonder if that man ever spoke.</p><p>Everyone looked at Blair, who bristled under their stares.</p><p>“I don’t remember the power going off,” he said, swilling the liquid in his mug. It smelled bitter and strong. Black coffee. No wonder.</p><p>“Then you didn’t see the—” Isla stopped herself. What would they think if she told them what she saw? She wasn’t even sure <em>she </em>knew what it was. Something deep inside her told her to hang onto it. At least for now. At least until she could do some further research.</p><p>Luckily, her trailing off went unnoticed as Rhona put a plate of pancakes down in front of her. She busied herself adding sugar and a squeeze of lemon as conversation slowly resumed around the kitchen table.</p><p>“So what’s on your agenda today, Isla?” Rhona asked, sitting down heavily in the spare chair.</p><p>“I’d like to get started on my research,” Isla replied, her mouth full of soft, fluffy pancake. “I brought some books and copies of old script with me, so I’d like to start organising my thoughts and think about what I’d like to tackle first.”</p><p>The others nodded politely as Isla explained her plans. Kenneth was the first to leave, dumping his coffee mug in the sink and ducking outside. Isla saw him lumbering towards the field of Wooloo in the distance a few moments later. After that, the rest of the family moved off like falling dominoes, until it was only Rhona and Isla left at the table.</p><p>“You’ll need the Wi-Fi password,” Rhona said, tearing off a strip of paper. “You might have a couple of wee connection issues since you’re a bit far away from the router, but you can always come down and work in the living room if you need to. Here,” she handed Isla the paper with the code. “We’ll try keep out of your way. We’ll be out working on the croft for a bit. Skye’s got some work to do in her room, but she should give you peace. Oh, and help yourself to anything you like from the fridge. Lunch will be about 1 o’clock. I’ll shout you down or I can take something up to you if you like?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Rhona,” Isla interrupted gently. “You’re doing so much for me at as it is. I’ll come down for lunch. I’ll probably need the distraction,” she paused. “Thank you, Rhona. I mean it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, chick. We’re family. That’s what we do.”</p><p>With that, Rhona headed out, leaving Isla standing in the kitchen, fighting a lump the size of a walnut in her throat. A minute to compose herself and she turned with renewed determination towards the stairs.</p><p>Back in her room, with the door shut against the world, she let out a long, slow sigh. The bedroom wasn’t the best as far as study spaces went. It was pretty small for a start. And like everything else in the house, it was cluttered and claustrophobic. But it was welcomely cool after the humid heat of the kitchen and after taking ten minutes to straighten up her things and clear the desk of all the tat and mess, she was starting to see its potential as a working space.</p><p>Isla unearthed her laptop from under a pile of clothes and plugged it in. As it chuntered into life, she released Soba, who curled herself up into a tight ball on the rumpled bedclothes. The WiFi <em>was </em>a bit dodgy as Rhona had fretted, but it was serviceable. As long as it didn’t drop entirely whenever she’d have to have a video call with the university department, she’d be fine. </p><p>For the first ten minutes, she picked between a handful of internet tabs tuned to information she’d found vaguely useful in the initial research stage. Now that she was supposed to actually make sense of it all and turn it into something halfway presentable, it was like her brain had stalled entirely.</p><p>No, she told herself. She wouldn’t be beaten. She clicked open a new Word document and started to type.</p><p>
  <em>To Do For Thesis:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get translations for Kildonian Chessmen texts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Interview locals about legends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find, research, and visit rumoured Chessmen resting places </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Research divide in Kildonian population (Vitalities?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then added in:</p><p>
  <em>Find out what was in the garden on the night of the storm. </em>
</p><p>**</p><p>A knock at the bedroom door startled her. Soba’s ears pricked up as Isla dragged herself back to reality. What was the time? She glanced at the clock. Nearly midday. Almost three hours had gone by no quicker than a blink as she clicked through research articles and flicked through books.</p><p>Scrambling to her feet, she answered the door to Nana Morag’s lined face. She was smiling, in a sort of mischievous way, one side of the mouth curved more upwards than the other.</p><p>“Heard you had a little powercut last night,” she said, conspiringly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Isla rubbed the back of her neck. “I think it must have skipped the rest of the house though. Or… or maybe it was just my imagination.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I mean, it could have been,” Isla said, half-wondering why she was trying to rationalise it. “I was pretty tired. My mind could have been playing tricks on me.”</p><p>“Hm,” Nana Morag didn’t sound convinced. She glanced back down the hallway, before taking a step closer. “Isla, have you heard of Basinish Island?” When Isla shook her head, Nana Morag’s whole face illuminated. “Basinish Island is a small, abandoned island off the coast of Port Glen. About three or four miles…. that direction,” she pointed over Isla’s shoulder, past the window and towards the tracing-paper grey sky. “Legend has it that you can walk there and back from Port Glen on days when the tide goes out. Of course, no-one ever tries. It’s very dangerous.”</p><p>“Okay,” Isla said, wondering exactly what Nana Morag was getting at. “What does this have to do with—”</p><p>“There’s rumours that Voltean – the Electric Vitality – lives out that way. Of course, it’s never been proven,” she said, in an off-hand way like she was telling Isla the brands of cereal in the cupboards. “But I thought you might like to read about them in this.”</p><p>Nana Morag pressed a thick hardback book into Isla’s hands.</p><p>“This is an old text,” Nana Morag continued. “There are some newer edits now, but I think you still might find it relevant. Especially for your research. It’s translated, so it might read a little funny. But there should be plenty there to keep you occupied.”</p><p>Isla looked through the book in awe. Pages of intricate illustrations and small, looped writing teased her from within. She could barely get her words out to thank Nana Morag. Soba purred and chirruped from the bed in appreciation.</p><p>“Nana Morag, thank you so much. I’ll take really good care of it. I promise.”</p><p>“Not to worry, Isla. You seem to have your head screwed on tight. If there’s anything in there you need some help with decoding, you let me know and I’ll try and help.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful. I was actually wondering if I could ask another favour of you,” Isla said, feeling opportunity shoulder its way in. “I have some old translations about the Kildonian Chessmen and I need some help translating them. Could you help?”</p><p>“I can do one better,” Nana Morag said. “Come along to my class this afternoon. I teach the young ones how to read and write the old language. I find there’s so much more meaning in having done the work myself. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>The expectation trickled down Isla’s back like a sliver of ice. Would she have the time to learn for something like that? Surely it would only take a couple of hours, tops, for someone to translate the documents rather than possible weeks to learn even the basics of an entire ancient language? It didn’t seem like a good trade off. But Nana Morag had already been so kind to her. And there was no telling how she’d react if she refused. Maybe if she showed willing now, Nana Morag would be more flexible later.</p><p>Isla clutched the book to her chest. “When does it start?”</p><p>“I’ll be leaving now,” Nana Morag said, her eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Alright,” Isla nodded. “I’m with you.”</p><p>**</p><p>Nana Morag lead Isla towards a small community centre, off a narrow lane from the high street. The whole area was residential, cluttered with redbrick terraces and full of people going around their daily business even with the biting wind and the overhanging threat of rain. Nana Morag was stopped nearly a dozen times by passers-by, each one making the same guarded enquiries about Isla, wondering who she “belonged to”. Isla couldn’t tell if they were pleased or not when Nana Morag explained they were family.</p><p>The classroom was perfect for children, bright, colourful, and visually appealing, but its cheery theme did little to soften the sharp edges of anxiety in Isla’s stomach. It spiked even more when she sat down, on a too-small chair that creaked every time she even considered moving.</p><p>Nana Morag didn’t call attention to Isla when the children came in for her class, which she was eternally grateful for. Along with the rest of the children, she was given an easy-reader book in Old Kildonian, a language heavy with vowels and punctuated with strange looping symbols. There was also a sheet of paper, typed in large print, with what looked like an alphabet and a few short words paired with an English equivalent. Isla stared at them until her eyes went blurry. She couldn’t even figure out how to make her mouth contort itself to make those noises. But that wasn’t the worst of it.</p><p>The words were simple. Too simple. Words for “Mum”, “Dad”, “good”, “nice”, “friend”, and other twee phrases ran through her head. Not even a full sentence. Not even “Mum is nice”, “my friend is good”, just words, scattered over the page as if they were plucked from the ether. How would this help her? How could she translate complicated archaic documents with these basics?</p><p>The class hadn’t even started yet. Nana Morag was still talking to a parent while the children shouted and ran around the tables, obviously too overstimulated even before the lesson began. And Isla was spiralling. She could feel it percolating within her. As her breath raced out, she tried to clear her head.</p><p>This wouldn’t do. It couldn’t. Even if she attended one of these classes every day for a month, she’d be nowhere near ready to decode the Chessmen documents herself. She didn’t have that time to waste. The exhibition in Hydrogate opened in three weeks and she still had most of the region to see. Places to go. People to interview. Legends to find. She just couldn’t do it.</p><p>A blip pinged her phone, making her jump. While Nana Morag’s back was turned, still in conversation, Isla slid it out of her pocket and looked at it under the table.</p><p>
  <em>Isla,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Anthropology Department is concerned that you have not yet been in touch to update on your project. As such, we are writing to inform you that we have arranged a video conference with you at 4pm Johto Standard Time in two days’ time. Please follow the link below to attend your slot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The department would like you to prepare a short presentation to highlight your progress as part of the video conference. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please also remember you must submit proof of your passage to the Kildo region as evidence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Prof F. S. Gardner</em>
</p><p>Isla could only stare numbly at the email for the first few minutes. Slowly, heat crept into her face. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. How dare they? How <em>dare </em>they talk to her like that? The condescending attitude dripped off the words like hot grease from a searing grill. They wanted a presentation? In two days? It couldn’t be done.</p><p>At least, not while she allowed her time to be wasted.</p><p>**</p><p>Nana Morag looked disappointed, but said she understood when Isla explained that something had come up that meant she had to leave early. It didn’t make her feel better.</p><p>Outside the community centre, she sat on the nearest bench and took large lungfuls of crisp, cool air until the anger and anxiety gurgling in her stomach finally ebbed away. She cast a guilty look back at the door. Hopefully Nana Morag would forgive her.</p><p>It would take nearly half an hour to walk back to the house. Plenty of time to think about what direction to take the presentation. Even as she thought about it, her mind unspooled ideas. She could look through the book Nana Morag gave her, cite the conversation they’d had about the Vitalities, maybe ask Rhona and the family for any other stories they had. She could do this. She could pull this together. She’d show that professor exactly what she was made of.</p><p>Just as she pushed herself to her feet, something thudded to the ground. Isla froze, her concentration shattered. Her hand sought the familiar Pokeball hanging at her waist and she rolled her fingertips across its keenly smoothed surface. Something crept into the corner of her peripheral vision. A dull, murky, red-brown shape, a rusted stain on the greenery encroaching the community centre. Her stomach tightened. Nausea crept up her throat and she had to fight a sudden, violent urge to vomit.</p><p>When the nausea passed, and the world faded back in, a noise trembled through the earth under her feet. A low rumbling whinny followed by the steady, echoing beat of hooves.</p><p>Isla called Soba out. It was an unwelcome return to reality. She was in a new region with strange new Pokemon and she hadn’t even taken five minutes to look at the kinds of creatures that lived in the area. If there was something there that could hurt her, then she was playing a dangerous game. Could she even defend herself?</p><p>She should ignore it, she reasoned. Ignore it and head back to the croft. Wild Pokemon attacks on humans weren’t common, especially in fairly urban areas, but something still spurred her into action. Sweat stood out on her brow as she circled the Community Centre, Soba in pursuit.</p><p>There was nothing there. No people. No Pokemon. The only thing that stood out was a patch of disturbed grass by the window that looked into Nana Morag’s classroom. A line of hoofprints sunk into the long, leafy fronds, each one fringed with thin purple liquid. .</p><p>Soba coughed and retched.</p><p>“Easy, girl,” Isla returned Soba to her Pokeball. The last thing she needed was for her only Pokemon to become unwell. That would just be the rotten cherry on the top of the already disgusting cake.</p><p>She took one last cautionary glance around the area. Leaves trembled in the trees. Cars sloped down the road. Children played in a park down the street, their voices carrying over a thin, brisk wind.</p><p>When she looked down at the prints again, the strange liquid was gone.</p><p>**</p><p>Back at home, Isla shut herself back in the tiny room, opened her laptop, and focused. Hours fell away. Daylight morphed into darkness. All Isla knew was the tapping of keys and the pages of books stiff with bookmarks and post-it notes.</p><p>She was turning over into a new chapter – <em>The Shifting Traditions </em>– when her stomach gurgled, lifting her out of her study induced stupor. What time was it? It had gotten dark without her even noticing. She groped for the desk light and clicked it on, the room touched by a jaundiced yellow light.</p><p>The clock flashed back; 18:47.</p><p>She didn’t want to seem presumptuous. Running a croft with only a few family members must have been tough. She could imagine it was the kind of work that never had a clear end goal, that there was always something that needed done. And she’d only been here a full day. She didn’t know their routines yet. Maybe they were a late dinner type of family. And she definitely didn’t want to pressure anyone. But it was <em>very </em>late now. She hadn’t eaten any lunch. And there hadn’t been any noises in the house for hours.</p><p>Downstairs, every room was draped in darkness. Isla felt around for the light switches, but the unfamiliar walls wouldn’t give up their secrets, and she clattering through the house like a particularly ungraceful Hippopotas. It confirmed one thing. There was nobody home.</p><p> Panic rose in her chest as she picked her way towards the windows, hoping that she could let some light in via the curtains. I</p><p>With a bang, the door opened, bounced off the wall, and light spilled into the room. Rhona stood in the hallway, shelling herself from a puffy jacket.</p><p>“Rhona?” Isla squeaked.</p><p>“Oh, gosh! Isla!” Rhona’s hand flew to her chest, her skin translucent. “Chick, why were you standing there in the dark?”</p><p>“I couldn’t find the light switch,” she said lamely. “I’d been upstairs, and I got a bit worried I hadn’t heard anything down here for a while.”</p><p>“Oh, God. You didn’t get the message?”</p><p>“What message?”</p><p>“Kenneth sent Drambark to the house with it,” Rhona said, hanging up her coat.</p><p>Isla wasn’t sure exactly what a Drambark was, but she didn’t think now was the right time to ask. “I didn’t get anything, sorry. What’s happened?”</p><p>“It’s Nana Morag, chick. She came over very ill just before she finished her class. She was taken to hospital.”</p><p>“Hospital?!” Isla gasped.</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “Oh, but she’s okay, she’s stable and responsive. They’re keeping her in overnight, but I think it’s just as a precaution.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>“They don’t know yet. They were running tests when I left.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I…” Isla stammered. “I should have stayed with her.”</p><p>The look in Rhona’s eyes became sharp and probing. “Yes, why <em>did </em>you leave? I thought you wanted to learn about the language.”</p><p>“I do, but…” Isla heaved a sigh. “I got an email from my course supervisor when I was in the class telling me I have to do a presentation for them. In <em>two </em>days. About the progress I’ve made in the project. And I haven’t… I haven’t <em>had </em>much progress yet because I’ve only just got here. So I panicked and came back here to start working on that immediately because… well, if I don’t jump through their hoops, they’ll pull approval on the project.”</p><p>Rhona nodded the whole time Isla spoke. “Och, chick, maybe it’s for the better that you didn’t stay.”</p><p>Isla frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“Because it wasn’t just Nana Morag who became ill. Everyone attending that class did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>Thanks for following along and keeping on reading Checkmate, we really appreciate it! </p><p>This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it there as I didn't want another 5k long chapter. Next chapter, I'm hoping to get Isla out and about on the beginnings of her journey through Kildo, so please do tune in for that. I'm anticipating the next chapter being released on 21st February! </p><p>Finally, before I sign off, if anyone would like to access any sneak peeks, character profiles, teasers, or any information on the Kildo Pokedex, geography, unique movesets, or anything like that, please consider checking out our dedicated tumblr blog! Just search @kildo-pokedex on tumblr or use this link: https://kildo-pokedex.tumblr.com/</p><p>And of course, if anyone has any questions, we're more than happy to answer them! Hopefully with the story opening up and out now, we'll be able to showcase more of our Pokedex as well as unfold the plot. Thanks for reading everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite everything, night rolled over the Whispering Pine Croft.</p><p>After hours battling insomnia, Isla stole downstairs not long after the clock in the hallway chimed midnight. Goosepimples erupted on her skin, the air chilling her to the core. Clicking on the floor lamp, she cast her gaze around the living room. A rickety bookshelf took up most of one wall, covered in dust and trinkets. It didn’t take her long to strike gold.  </p><p>
  <em>The Etymological Dictionary of Old Kildonian, 1981 Edition. </em>
</p><p>Sitting at the old coffee table, she spread out her books and copies of the Old Kildonian script until there wasn’t an inch of space left. Then she opened the dictionary and started to read. She read, moving between dictionary and text, until her eyes strained in the dim light of the lamp, and the words on the page turned into incomprehensible squiggles. Just keep going, she told herself, as she marked off another decoded word. Just keep going. Just keep going. Just keep—</p><p>“Isla?”</p><p>Isla slammed the book shut. The noise seemed to echo forever in the quiet of the living room. The intruder snapped on the main light and Isla blinked foolishly as everything illuminated around her. It was Blair at the door, swaddled in an enormous red dressing gown and a pinched look on his face.</p><p>“What are you doing down here?” he asked, pulling his dressing gown tighter. “You’ll catch your death of cold.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m not doing anything,” Isla said, trying to collect the papers together, position her body over them, anything to hide them from sight.  </p><p>“Really? You look like a student trying to panic revise a whole subject the night before an exam,” he chuckled, plopping himself in the seat opposite. “Come on. What’s up?”</p><p>Isla sighed. What was the point in lying? “I’m just trying to make some sense of these texts.”</p><p>Blair glanced at the clock above the fireplace. “At half two in the morning?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. This presentation is doing my head in.” When Blair frowned, she added, “My supervisor asked me to update them with all the “progress” I’ve mad so far. Of course, I haven’t made any yet.”</p><p>“So, you’re trying to decode all these old books with…. an out-of-date Kildonian dictionary?”</p><p>“I found it in the bookcase. I thought it might help.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that book is older than me. Please don’t tell me you’re taking it word-by-word.”</p><p>“More or less.”</p><p>“You’ll be there <em>months </em>trying to sort all that lot.”</p><p>“I don’t have any other choice,” Isla’s voice cracked. “Everyone is hounding me. I can’t let this come undone. They’ll pull approval of my project and fail me if I don’t keep jumping through all their hoops.”</p><p>“Why is the legend of the Chessmen so important to you?”</p><p>Isla hesitated. It was an innocent enough question, but the thought of answering it felt like ripping her chest open and exposing the beating heart underneath. “Well...” she started, cringing at how stupid it all sounded in her head. “When I was little, I was kinda lonely. I didn’t have siblings. Or friends, really,”</p><p> Blair made a sympathetic noise.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t that bothered by it,” Isla lied. “But because I didn’t have many friends, I naturally leant towards books instead. And I loved fiction, like adventure stories and that, but I felt so much more connected to things that were actually <em>real.</em>”</p><p>Blair nodded. “Understandable.”</p><p>“Anyway, one Christmas, I got this book. I think it was called <em>Myths and Legends of the Pokemon World</em> and it had all the origin stories of all the legendary Pokemon from like… every region in the world. God, I ate up every single story - how Arceus created the world, the theory that all Pokemon came from Mew in some way, how Groudon and Kyogre created the land and sea. I was absolutely <em>hooked. </em>Then, right at the end, there were a couple of small articles devoted to a place called Kildo.”</p><p>“Typical,” Blair muttered. “Always playing second fiddle to the big guns.”</p><p>“The book explained a little bit about the legend of the Chessmen. I was just… amazed at how these Pokemon brought humans these gifts of technology and arts and whatnot and how <em>advanced </em>the region was for its time. And then when I read what happened next, well… I just wanted to know <em>why. </em>Why did the Chessmen take away what they gave the humans?  What happened to them after they became dormant? I was obsessed. When I was younger, I had this stupid dream that I would like… Oh, it sounds so cheesy now, but… like <em>solve the mystery</em> of what happened all those years ago.”</p><p>“It’s not cheesy, Isla. Dreams are never cheesy.”</p><p>Isla bit the inside of her cheek. “I know that. It’s just… well, this legend has been everything to me for years. I’m not bigheaded enough now to think someone like me could ever solve it. But I’d love to find <em>something</em>. Even if it’s just standing in the same place these Pokemon stood once, all those years ago. But now it feels like it’s slipping away from me. I won’t be able to do <em>anything </em>unless I get these texts translated.”</p><p>“They’re well-known texts, right? Haven’t they already been translated?”</p><p>“The only translations that exist are locked behind online paywalls,” Isla sighed. “Not exactly within my budget. The originals were family owned. I suppose you can’t blame them for wanting them kept safe.”</p><p>“Could the university not pay for you to access them?”</p><p>“Not my department. They already think the project isn’t worth the time. They’re usually into social changes, modern day life, that sort of thing. Mythology doesn’t get a look in. Even though I changed my project a bit – focusing more on how the mythology influences modern life, with the Chessmen more of like a case study – the department still don’t want much to do with it.”</p><p>“Well, that’s their loss. Your project sounds fascinating just from what I’ve seen of it.”</p><p>“This little bit you’ve seen might end up being <em>all </em>it ever amounts to. With Nana Morag in the hospital, my options for translations are limited, and these old texts are all I have to help me piece together where the Chessmen might be.”</p><p>Silence unfurled around them. Isla stared down at her lap, her legs shaking and her mouth dry. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever talked so much about herself and she found that she couldn’t quite bring herself to look Blair in the eye.</p><p>“I think I might know someone.”</p><p>Isla pricked her head up. “Really?” she said, hope throbbing in her chest.</p><p>“I have a friend who lives in Inverbrook. It’s not a huge city, but they do have a subsect of Tideburgh University there. He’s doing a Masters in Language and mentioned being involved with an elective on Old Kildonian. I can contact him for you. He might be able to help.”</p><p>Something surged through Isla like she’d just taken a shot of adrenaline. “Oh, Blair, thank you! That’s amazing!”</p><p>“No guarantees, of course!” he said, spreading his hands hastily. “He might not know enough of it to be a proper help. But he may be able to put you in touch with some other folks who <em>can </em>help, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“It does. A lot of sense. Thank you again.” Isla paused. “Where <em>is </em>Inverbrook?”</p><p>“Pretty much directly south of here. About forty odd miles or so. Following routes 29 through 26 pretty much leads you right there. Public transport is crap, though, so you’re better walking most of it. Shouldn’t take much more than a couple of days if you’re…”</p><p>He paused. Isla knew what he wanted to say. If you’re <em>fit</em>. Women like her weren’t supposed to be fit. And even though the thought of days of walking filled her with equal parts apprehension and dread, she forced a look of determination onto her face.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she said. “I can handle it.”</p><p>**</p><p>Isla shared the news that she would be leaving in the morning as they sat down at the kitchen table. Kenneth and Skye stayed quiet, barely reacting to the news, but Rhona’s face crumpled.</p><p>“Oh, chick, are you <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>“I think it’s probably for the best,” Isla said. “I don’t want to be a burden, especially with you guys having your hands full with the croft and Nana Morag being ill. Having a guest is too much on top of everything. I really do appreciate everything you’ve all done, but I think it’s best that I head towards Inverbrook and start my research properly.”</p><p>A strange expression passed over Rhona’s face, one that Isla couldn’t make sense of. For several terrifying moments, she thought she’d offended her.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be a burden on us, Isla,” Rhona eventually said, her eyes brimming. “We’d happily have you here for as long as you want. It’s been lovely having you.”</p><p>Isla felt something in her heart buckle.</p><p>“We do understand that your studies have to come first. But… you said you wanted to go to Inverbrook?”</p><p>“Yes. Blair is going to put me in touch with a friend of his there that might be able to help me with some translations.”</p><p>“It might not be as easy as you think, chick. I’ve just been watching the local news. There was flooding down south. The river that goes through Route 27, which connects Port Glen to Inverbrook, burst its banks. The whole route is submerged. No-one can go through. It’s completely impassable.”</p><p>**</p><p>You wouldn’t have said the entire of Port Glen had only just recently been battered by a storm, Isla thought, as she set off down towards the harbour after a filling breakfast. The morning sky pinkened gently, like a mother’s embrace, and golden threads of sun drifted through soft, watercolour clouds. A cool wind kept the worst of the heat at bay as she walked. All in all, it was a fairly pleasant experience. Well, as pleasant an experience as walking would ever be.</p><p>It was Rhona that had suggested trying the ferry. She couldn’t be sure what passenger routes they ran from Port Glen, or if they only did international and goods shipments, but it was a better option than waiting the potential weeks for the Inverbrook route to be cleared or taking the (extremely) long way around the whole region.</p><p>Breathing heavily and sweating despite the brisk ocean breeze, Isla stopped to catch her breath as she arrived at the harbour. She cast her gaze around hopefully. It was quiet. Too quiet. Not a good sign in the least.  Aside from the occasional sailor pacing the docks, and the sharp, cutting cry of seabirds, the place was still and silent.</p><p>The thought of asking someone to help sent panic crashing through her like waves in a storm, but there was no other choice. The best option rested with a nearby sailor, busily looping ropes and picking apart complicated knots. A Pokemon stood at his side. Squat, muscular, with short brown fur, flecked with white, and cut into a stout triangle pattern, it was another one that Isla didn’t recognise. Every now and again, the sailor tossed it a particularly difficult-looking knot of rope, which the Pokemon expertly shredded with sharp, curved claws.</p><p><em>“Brootser, the Pelting Pokemon. The evolved form of Brogue. With incredibly sharp claws and powerful jaws, Brootser are highly aggressive and territorial. Even against much stronger foes, it won’t back down easily,” </em>her Pokedex chirruped.</p><p>Isla’s hand tightened around Soba’s Pokeball as she read more details. A Fighting type. A second evolution. Being a Furret, Soba wouldn’t stand much chance in a fair fight, much less an unfair one. While she did generally feel more comfortable approaching a fellow Pokemon owner, she probably could have stood to pick one with a less terrifying partner.</p><p>All the same, she approached the sailor, keeping herself primed like a coiled spring. “Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me with something?”</p><p>The sailor had a strong, lined face, but he didn’t seem anywhere near as intimidating when he relaxed into a smile. “Sure,” he boomed. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Are there going to be any sailings from this port in the next few days? Anywhere that lands near Inverbrook?”</p><p>The Brootser, distracted from its work with the knots, pressed its wet nose against Isla’s hand. Isla let out an involuntary squeak.</p><p>“Brootser, stop that!” the sailor said firmly. “Sorry, miss. He’s obsessed with leather. Have you got leather in your handbag or anything? Your shoes? I swear, he can sniff it out within a mile. I have to keep him distracted at work otherwise he’d never leave people alone. Here, Brootser, go and do this for me.”</p><p>The sailor tossed a section of rope a few feet down the docks. The Brootser growled, a deep throaty rumble, before dropping to all fours and pursuing. Within moments, the rope was ripped to little more than fibres.</p><p>Isla searched for something to say. She eventually settled on, “He’s cute.”</p><p>“He’s a menace is what he is,” the sailor said, wiping his brow. “Anyway, you were asking about the ferries? Unfortunately, the passenger ferry was badly damaged in that storm two nights ago and won’t be running any routes for a while.”</p><p>“How long is a while?” Isla asked nervously.</p><p>“We’re waiting for some metal workers to come down from Hydrogate. They’re delayed because their Weldeon team were exhausted after a big job in the ironworks. Currently we’re looking at about a week.”</p><p>“A week?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so. If you go to reception and leave your details, they’ll be able to contact you as soon as we know when the sailings will be going ahead.”</p><p>“Aren’t there any other options?”</p><p>The sailor considered. “Not here. But if you’re set on sailing and you could get to Dewbrae Town, I think they’re still running sailings.”</p><p>“Where’s Dewbrae Town? Is it close?”</p><p>“It’s up past Aberdrip City, which is an hour’s drive north of here. Then you have to pass through Aberdrip Forest and that brings you out just at Dewbrae. Maybe a couple of days walking if you keep a steady pace,” he paused, and Isla felt his eyes rake her body. “Maybe a couple more. But, if you’re in a hurry, it’s better than waiting around here. Everything’s very up in the air at the moment.”</p><p>Isla thanked the sailor, trying to ignore the heavy feeling that came over her. Why was this so difficult? She’d encountered disaster at every turn so far and, in her darkest moments, she couldn’t deny wondering if it was even worth it to keep going. Nana Morag ill, no passage to Inverbrook through Route 27, no ferry from the Port Glen docks, now she had to go all the way to Dewbrae – wherever that was – on nothing more than a possibility?</p><p>But what could she do? What other options did she have?</p><p>Rhona would know what to do, Isla decided. She had a way of sorting things out, an uncanny level-headedness her own mother didn’t have. That’s what she’d do. She’d head back to the croft and take stock of the situation. She started walking, thoughts whirling through her head like the flapping of birds’ wings. Maybe there was another way to Inverbrook. They knew the region better than she ever would. Maybe they could—</p><p>“WIIIIING!”</p><p>Isla gasped and swore as her foot trod on something soft. With a gust of cold air, the offending thing burst upwards and pain erupted at the top of her head. Sharp, pointed talons dug into her scalp and she yelped in pain.</p><p>“Gull! Gull!” her assailant screeched; each squawk accompanied by a swift peck to the head.</p><p>Isla’s hands closed around her attacker’s soft wriggling body. With all her might, she tore it from her head and tossed it as far as she could manage. But the Pokemon swooped back into the air, seemingly unharmed, fixing Isla with a glare that sent a tremble down her spine.</p><p>“Gull! Wingull!” it shrieked.</p><p>Recognition dropped into Isla’s belly like a stone. It was a Kildonian Wingull. The same Kildonian Wingull that had attacked Rhona the day Isla got off the ferry. At least, it certainly <em>looked </em>like the same one – she could hardly call herself an expert on them – but it was roughly the same size and had the same high-pitched squawk. And didn’t the Pokedex say that Kildonian Wingull only attacked people who had food? Isla didn’t have a single crumb on her. So what other motive could it possibly have for attacking her?</p><p>Isla reached for the Pokeball at her waist, panicked fingers scrabbling for the catch. But the Wingull screeched again, diving into a tackle.  The impact came low in her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and leaving her doubled over. The second blow sent her off-balance and stumbling, eventually crashing to the ground where the pain came in sharp spikes. With a fury of feathers, the Pokemon ripped Isla’s bag away from her.</p><p>“Hey!” She wheezed. “There’s nothing in there for you!”</p><p>Her protests were rewarded with a face full of frigid water.</p><p>By the time Isla had sluiced the water from her face, the Wingull had unhooked the bag’s clasp and was digging around in her things. Hairbrush and deodorant were both ignored, the coin purse in the shape of a Quagsire got an inquisitive gnaw but ultimately left in favour of a pen, which lasted a whole thirty seconds until it splintered and was promptly spat back out.</p><p>Every inhale felt like she was being stabbed underneath the ribs, but she still forced herself to move. “Leave my things alone! There’s no food in there!”</p><p>Wingull had wriggled itself right into the bottom of the bag and had pulled out an old emergency kit that Isla had nearly forgotten about. Most of the items had already been used or dumped over the years she’d had it, leaving only a couple of travel sized Potions, a Repel Kit, and a Poke Doll, wrapped up in a worn-out bag. The Wingull squawked indignantly and decapitated the doll in one fell swoop. Then it turned back on the travel bag, scraping around and tearing at it with its beak.  </p><p>Something dropped out. Isla’s heart plummeted to somewhere near her feet.</p><p>It was a Pokeball. An old Pokeball scratched and grimy with age. A Pokeball that Isla had all but forgotten about ever since she made the decision to train just Soba all those years ago. A Pokeball that was now right in the Kildonian Wingull’s line of sight.</p><p>She saw it happening before it actually did. The hungry Wingull viewed the Pokeball as nothing more than a shiny, tasty snack. It darted forward, opened its beak wide, and engulfed the old capsule. Isla prayed that the ten year old ball would turn out to be too old to work anymore, and the worst thing to happen would be the Wingull hacking it back up again. But the Pokeball made a shrill <em>shiiing </em>noise as it made contact with Wingull’s beak, and the Pokemon disappeared in a flash of blue light.</p><p>The Pokeball shook. Once. Twice. Three times. Then it was still.</p><p>And Isla had caught a Kildonian Wingull.</p><p>**</p><p>Isla told the story of her accidental Wingull capture to an appreciative audience when she got back from the docks. And then again over sandwiches at lunchtime. While Soba curled up in the corner next to the radiator, oblivious to this new teammate, Isla released Wingull for the nerve-wracking job of introductions and feeding time. Rhona’s eyebrows rose so high that they practically disappeared into her hairline, but she didn’t protest.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s the same one,” Rhona said, eyeing her half-eaten sandwich she was planning on saving for later. “Most try their luck once and then move on.”</p><p>“I think it’s young,” Blair said, lifting its wing to get a better look. “Perhaps separated from its mum too early. Maybe it doesn’t know any better.”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>mean </em>to catch it,” Isla sighed. “I’d forgotten all about that old Pokeball. We were always told to carry an extra one or two, even if we never intended to catch Pokemon, like for emergencies and that.”</p><p>“It must have been starving if it thought a Pokeball was food. Or maybe just exceptionally stupid.”</p><p>“Jury’s out on that one,” Isla said, as the Wingull pecked at a Tauros shaped pepper shaker.</p><p>“Kildonian Wingull are incredibly food oriented,” Blair lifted his plate to avoid the Pokemon’s frantically flapping wings. “Most of the bird Pokemon around here are.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Competition. Because there’s so many, they all compete for the same natural resources. That’s part of why people think Wingull adapted for Kildo the way they did. They couldn’t compete for most of the natural food, so they evolved to take food from humans instead. Problem is, they end up thinking <em>all </em>food is fair game. Hey, watch it! No! That’s mine!”</p><p>Isla suppressed a chuckle as Wingull lunged for the crusts on Blair’s sandwiches. In the kerfuffle of squawking and feathers, Isla looked over at Skye, who hadn’t said a word through the entire of lunch. Her face was screwed up.</p><p>“Skye? Are you alright?” Isla asked.</p><p>Skye made an odd strangling noise, pushed herself back from the chair, and ran for the stairs, each one thudding under her feet. A moment later, a door slammed.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Isla said, horrified.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Rhona said, rescuing a glass of juice that had been upended when Skye left the table. “She’s just a bit upset. We were supposed to be going up to meet Professor Spruce tomorrow to get her trainer’s license and first Pokemon. But because Nana Morag is in hospital, I have to be here in case something comes up on short notice, and I just can’t spare the time to take Skye up to Aberdrip City. She’ll only be delayed for a few days, but the poor lass was so looking forward to it. Especially when she’s had to wait so much longer than everyone else.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>It was only after she asked the question that she considered it might have been rude. Or none of her business. Too late to save herself now, though. Rhona’s face tightened, her mouth puckering like she was sucking on a sour lemon.</p><p>“Sorry,” Isla looked down at the table. “I shouldn’t be nosy.”</p><p>The kitchen fell quiet. Rhona let out a deep, juddering exhale and sat back down, folding her hands into her lap, the kitchen suddenly feeling about ten degrees colder. Isla took a sip of water, her mouth and throat turning to chalk.</p><p>“Skye had childhood cancer.” The words didn’t even get a chance to settle before they were tumbling out again, like Rhona was trying to get them all out at once. Like they couldn’t hurt her as much that way. “She spent most of her childhood in hospital with leukaemia.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Once again Isla found herself cursing both her mother and herself for not bothering to find any of this information out beforehand.</p><p>Rhona shook her head. “It’s alright, chick. We don’t talk about it much. Besides, she’s been in remission for a year now. But she’s missed out on so much school and she gets tired so easily.”</p><p>There was nothing Isla could say that would be enough. She had to settle for, “I’m sorry to hear that…” and hope Rhona could somehow understand just how much she meant it.</p><p>“There was a time when she was being treated that she became very low and very depressed. It was frightening. I’ve never been so worried in all my life. We were scared she was just… giving up. Then, one day, they had some Pokemon trainers visit the hospital. A lot of children there would never be able to go out training. Some wouldn’t even… you know, live to see their next birthday.”</p><p>Rhona’s voice wavered. Blair put his hand over hers and squeezed. “Easy, Mum. Don’t go upsetting yourself now.”</p><p> “One of the trainers was assigned to Skye,” Rhona continued. “But she was so quiet and so withdrawn that we didn’t think the trainer could get through to her. The trainer had this Pokemon with her – Ampster, I think it was – and it was like a light turned on behind Skye’s eyes when she saw it. I saw glimpses of my daughter again. This trainer stayed with her for <em>hours</em>. Just talking. She’s wanted to be a Pokemon trainer ever since. And I <em>hate </em>that so many things keep getting in her way.”</p><p>Rhona sunk her head into her hands. Her shoulders quivered.</p><p>Isla felt terrible. No wonder Skye had been quiet during the whole of lunch. How stupid had she been? Skye was being kept from her dream of being a Pokemon trainer and she’d waltzed into their kitchen showing off a Pokemon she hadn’t even meant to catch? It made Isla’s toes curl just thinking about it.</p><p>“Could Skye not make the journey on her own?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Rhona lifted her head again, looking pale even at the thought. “She’s not fit enough. We were going to rent a car and drive her, but…”</p><p>“Could I take her?”</p><p>The offer slipped past Isla’s lips before she knew what she was doing. Rhona looked at her in mild shock, her mouth slowly gaping open.</p><p>“I mean, I’ll be passing through Aberdrip anyway!” Isla continued. “One of the sailors said I could get the ferry from Dewbrae Town which is just past Aberdrip, right?. I could take her along with me.”</p><p>“Gosh, that’s very kind of you, chick. And I’m sure Skye would love it,” Rhona said, nervously glancing at the stairs. “But I’m not comfortable with her making the trip back on her own. Or even just the amount of walking she’d have to do.”</p><p>“I could go with them,” Blair said.</p><p>Rhona looked at her son like she’d only just remembered he existed. “What’s that, honey?”</p><p>“I could go with them,” he repeated. “We could put Skye on Coastrot. That’s my partner Pokemon,” he added for Isla’s benefit. “He’s strong enough to carry her and we can keep her nicely bundled up. Then once Isla heads off to Dewbrae, I can take Skye back.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rhona said. “We need you here too.”</p><p>“Mum, it’s a <em>day. </em>Maybe two, tops, if we let Skye rest overnight. You and Dad can manage that long, right? You could ask a couple of the lads from the market to pitch in if you really need to. I’m sure they’d work for a hot pie and some cash in hand. And you don’t need to worry about us. We won’t do anything silly. We’ll just get Skye her Pokemon, check in for the night, see Isla off to Dewbrae the next morning and head back ourselves. Easy-peasy!”</p><p>Rhona still didn’t look convinced. “It’s such a long way, though. She’s not been away overnight in such a long time.”</p><p>“It’s a few hours of travelling, Mum. You said it yourself, Skye’s already missed out on so much. It might not feel like much for us, but for Skye, it’s her whole life. One delay after the other. And with everything the way it is right now, what if there’s just more delays? More reasons not to take her? You <em>have </em>to let her.”</p><p>Rhona went very quiet, her face pale.</p><p>“I’ll look after her, Mum,” Blair said. “She needs this.”</p><p>“I know you will. And I know she does,” Rhona heaved a sigh. “She’s not my little baby anymore. She’s growing up.”</p><p>“I’d like to go.”</p><p>Everyone jumped at the voice that came in from the doorway. Rhona wiped her eyes. “Oh, Skye, honey, sorry. I didn’t hear you come down. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I think I can do it,” Skye ignored her mother’s question. Her voice was louder this time, but still hesitant, like she was testing out its limits. “I want to go get my Pokemon and I’d like Blair and Coastrot to take me. And Isla,” she added, and Isla felt a smile curve onto her face. “If that’s okay with you?”</p><p>Silence widened like a chasm between mother and daughter and for one horrible moment, Isla half-expected Rhona to turn away, to start shouting, to deny her flat out. But then tears spilled out of Rhona’s eyes and her whole face softened.</p><p>“Yes, honey,” Rhona said, her voice little more than a whisper. “Yes, that’ll be okay with me.”</p><p>As they hugged, Isla felt a stray tear prick at the corner of her eye. The emotion surprised her. Yes, it was touching to see a mother and daughter hug and reconcile, but something told her it went deeper. As she looked out at the dying sky, strewn with deepening orange and slicks of black, something unsettled itself in her heart.</p><p>Tomorrow she would be leaving Port Glen. Tomorrow she would leave behind a family unit where she felt accepted. Tomorrow she would start her journey to Inverbrook.</p><p>She didn’t know which one felt scarier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was another chonker chapter at 4.5k that I didn’t anticipate being this long at all! The joys of plantsing, eh? I had hoped to reveal the starters this chapter, but that’s being bumped to next update as this one seriously got away from me. I promise you'll see them properly next time! In the meantime, please enjoy the reveal of Brootser, and the partial reveals of Weldeon, Ampster and Coastrot!</p><p>Thank you all for reading, especially all of those who've come from the Writer's Block discord! I see you and I appreciate you!</p><p>The next update will come on March 7th! Hope to see you all there!</p><p>***<br/>Here is the Dex Entry for Brootser, who had its full reveal this chapter! Dex entries for the three other Pokemon that were mentioned but not fully revealed will come when the Pokemon first appear in the fic properly! You can also check out our Kildo sideblog at  https://kildo-pokedex.tumblr.com/ for more behind the scenes information and more Dex entries ahead of their release!</p><p>Pokemon Name: Brootser<br/>Number: 027<br/>Type: Fighting<br/>Evolution: None<br/>Abilities: Guts/Steadfast/Tough Claws<br/>Stats: 90/115/65/53/90/87<br/>Dex Description: The Pelting Pokemon<br/>Dex Entry: Brootser, the Pelting Pokemon. The evolved form of Brogue. With incredibly sharp claws and powerful jaws, Brootser are highly aggressive and territorial. Even against much stronger foes, it won't back down easily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things moved fast that night. Too fast. Morning dawned, dappling the sky with tangerine oranges and cotton candy pinks, and Isla soon found herself packed and standing on the doorstep of the cottage she’d almost come to think of as home.</p><p>Rhona fussed over Skye’s layers and blankets for so long that Isla thought they’d never get away. Even Blair started to look nervous, casting pointed glances first at his watch and then at his mother. It would be a long walk, he said loudly, at least five hours of walking, and they needed to get on. Finally Rhona got the hint and passed over a mammoth bag of sandwiches, juice, and crisps – enough to sustain an army for about a week – and both parents said their goodbyes. Rhona’s eyes were wet with tears when she broke her hug with her daughter.</p><p> Isla moved forward, meaning just to offer thanks, but before she could open her mouth, Rhona swept her into a rib-crunching hug.</p><p>“Now you be careful out there, chick,” Rhona said, her breath tickling the whorls of Isla’s ear. “You <em>always </em>have a home here with us, alright? Don’t you dare be a stranger. I expect to see you again here before you go back to Johto, you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Isla said, her voice thick.</p><p>Kenneth shook her hand next, his huge fingers easily engulfing hers. He had a firm grip, yet surprisingly soft hands, and when Isla drew back, she found he’d slipped her two crisp twenty pokedollar notes.</p><p>“Kenneth, thank you, but I can’t take—”</p><p>“You take care of yourself,” he said firmly.</p><p>Isla decided not to argue. Especially when it was the most the giant man had ever said to her in one go before.</p><p>Blair took his mother’s hug with an embarrassed grimace, nodding along to a laundry list of instructions she hurled his way<em>. Make sure you take frequent breaks. Don’t let Skye go wandering on her own. Make sure you feed a Clatty if you see one, it’s good luck. Don’t dare go any further than Aberdrip</em>. Eventually, Kenneth clamped his hand on Rhona’s shoulder, and she stopped.</p><p>“I suppose you best be going, eh?” she said, forcing a quivering smile. “Before it gets too late on. Have fun, darlings. Call me when you get there. Be safe.”</p><p>“Thanks for everything, Rhona,” Isla said, her voice catching. She had to turn around to shield her face from view.</p><p>Blair, who had been battling to fit Rhona’s supplies into their travelling bag, grunted with satisfaction as he finally got the zip up, leaving the bag bulging like an overripe balloon. He felt around at his waist, unhooked a Pokeball, and tossed it over the gate.</p><p>“Coastrot, come out!”</p><p>Isla let out a breath as the ball burst open and she came face to face with Blair’s Pokemon. Easily reaching Blair’s shoulders, it had a long, lithe body with a clipped coat the colour of the ocean under the morning sky. Even when it stayed still, its mane and tail rippled like plumes of gentle flowing water. It was a stunning Pokemon – right down to its dark, inquisitive eyes and glistening hooves – but there was something unusual about it that Isla couldn’t quite put her finger on. As she stared, Coastrot’s body seemed to blur, wavering in front of her like a picture on a TV with a dodgy signal.</p><p>Blair saw her staring. “Touch him,” he suggested.</p><p>Isla frowned, uncertain. Under Blair’s watchful eye, she reached out to touch this new Pokemon, only for her hand to slip straight through its body, as easily as if she had just put her hand through a hologram. She whipped her hand away like she’d just been shocked. The Pokemon’s body turned solid again the moment Blair touched it to string up one of the bags.</p><p>Isla consulted her Pokedex. “<em>Coastrot, the Mirage Pokemon. Its translucent body refracts light, and it will often appear as though it is surrounded by rainbows. If it doesn’t trust someone, they will not be able to touch it. This is seen as an unlucky omen by some</em>.”</p><p>“Amazing,” she said. “So it only lets people it trusts touch it?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Blair nodded.  “Coastrot is actually the evolved form of one of the Kildo starters. He was my starter, so he’s been in the family a long time, but it still wasn’t easy for him to trust all of us. He lets me touch him, of course, and Skye, and <em>sometimes </em>Dad, but Mum is still a tricky case. Since he’s only just met you, it may take him a while to warm up.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Isla held her hand out for the Pokemon to sniff. Its nose passed straight through her hand, a sensation rather like she’d plunged her hand into a bucket of ice-cold water. “I’m sure we’ll get along fine.”</p><p>Blair clapped on Coastrot’s haunches, signalling everything was secured. He called for Skye and helped boost her up, Isla holding her breath as she entertained a vision of Skye sinking right through the Pokemon’s ethereal back. Luckily, Coastrot remained solid and strong, allowing Skye to settle herself.</p><p>“Hold onto his mane, there,” Blair fussed. “No, not there. That’s too tight. Just there, look.”</p><p>Skye made several wide-eyed glances over the Pokémon’s massive haunches as Blair made the final checks. Isla offered her a smile.</p><p>“I take it that you won’t be going for Coastrot’s evolution for your first Pokemon, then?” she whispered.</p><p>Skye shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Definitely not.”</p><p>As she waited, a breath of wind lifted the hair from Isla’s forehead, already moist with sweat from the heat of the beating sun. She’d dressed light, in a loose, billowing top two sizes up from her normal, and a pair of comfortable jogging trousers, but she still worried about the journey. The bag slung on her shoulders didn’t feel heavy now, but walking would leaden it. She’d sprayed most of a bottle of antiperspirant on herself before setting out, but she still had doubts about its efficiency. She could only hope they would take it slow and she wouldn’t embarrass herself.</p><p>“That’s us,” Blair announced. “We’re ready to go.”</p><p>And with one final look back at the Whispering Pines Croft, they set off.</p><p>**</p><p>Having left the confines of the family croft, Blair switched into serious mode. He had done <em>some</em> travelling when he was younger, he explained as they walked, enough to know the basics, and he’d made the journey between Aberdrip and Port Glen enough times to pick out the best route to accommodate Coastrot. Their chosen path along Route 1 started out as a stretch of delightfully flat ground, buffeted by a strong, salt-smelling, easterly wind. After an hour, the flat paths became bumpy and wild, grass rising as high as their knees, the tips of trees bordering the horizon.</p><p>Blair told them stories as they walked, a welcome distraction for the pain needling through Isla’s legs. He brought them to a stop at the peak of a hill to point out Loch Culla in the distance, a shimmering body of water neatly fringed with trees. A place claimed to be the home of an entire family of shiny Kildonian Lapras.</p><p>Skye’s shriek of excitement at this news startled Coastrot, and Blair had to dart to her rescue in case she was catapulted off. She wasn’t fazed. She still insisted on making the detour so they could go hunting for one. Blair laughed. The loch was a protected area for that exact purpose, he explained, and catching Pokemon wasn’t allowed there.</p><p>“But we <em>can</em> manage a picnic nearby,” Blair added when Skye’s face fell. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Back to walking it was. Isla forced herself back to her feet. To give Blair his dues, he factored in plenty of breaks, at every rest stop or every half an hour, whichever came first. He said he wanted Coastrot to get plenty of rest, as he wasn’t used to carrying weight over long distances. Isla wasn’t sure how true that was, but she was grateful all the same. If Blair and Skye saw her flushed face, sweat patches, and occasional gasps for breath, they were very kind and didn’t draw attention to it.</p><p>As promised, they unpacked a picnic at the bank of Loch Culla and shared out sandwiches, fruit, and flavoured waters. Sitting in the shade, listening to the water lapping against the bank, and sipping their drinks fresh from the cool bag, Isla felt totally at peace, despite the numbing aches sprouting in the back of her calves. Blair recalled Coastrot for a proper rest, but Isla released Soba and Wingull to stretch their legs and wings. To keep Wingull amused, but more to stop him stealing, she lobbed his food into the air, sending him swooping and diving over the loch and into the deep grass in pursuit.</p><p>Skye didn’t eat much, her eyes trained on the still loch water. When Blair nudged her back to reality, she folded her arms and said, “Blair, I’m <em>looking for Lapras</em>. Leave me alone.”</p><p>Isla saw him roll his eyes, but when he spoke to his sister, his tone was nothing but gentle and respectful. “You won’t see them, Skye. It’s <em>massively </em>rare to see a Kildonian Lapras out in the open. They live pretty much entirely underwater. Proper deep down.”</p><p>Isla looked up from her sandwich. “Do they? They don’t in Johto.”</p><p>“Yep. Kildonian ones are different types too. Ours are Ghost and Dragon.”</p><p>“Water and Ice for us.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty different, isn’t it? I think the mainland variant travel a lot, but you can pretty much trace all Kildonian Lapras to just one or two lochs here. They don’t move around a lot. Hence why the area is protected.”</p><p>“It doesn’t <em>look </em>protected?” Isla said, looking around. There wasn’t a stitch of modern technology to be seen. No buildings. No cameras. Heck, there didn’t even seem to be any other people around other than just them. “There’s nothing here.”  </p><p>“Doesn’t need to be. See that sign?” Blair pointed out a sign nailed to a nearby tree. A bold, crimson X was splayed across a black and white image of a Pokeball. “That sign lets us know that there’s Anti-Pokeball Interference here. API for short.” When he saw Isla’s blank face, he frowned. “I don’t know <em>exactly </em>how it works, but basically, Dad said that it transmits some sort of signal that humans and Pokemon can’t hear, but it scrambles the capture mechanism on all Pokeballs. Makes them nothing more than fancy paperweights.”</p><p>“We certainly don’t have <em>that </em>in Johto.”</p><p>“It’s pretty new. Just come into fashion over the last year. Lot of folks don’t like it, though. I think they had protests out in Tideburgh. They say it violates our rights to catch Pokemon and that it’s going to lead to overpopulation. If you ask me, it’s a load of Tauros shi— uh, nonsense,” he corrected himself when Skye turned her head.</p><p>They lapsed into silence, Isla pretending to be fascinated with her sandwich crusts. They’d gone dry and hard in the sun, and she nibbled at them ineffectively. Wingull, amazingly, had eaten its fill and had nestled with his head (mostly) under one stubby wing. Soba, who had been luxuriating in the sun, had fallen asleep curled around a bottle of lemonade. Blair lay back in the grass, his eyes shut, making occasional contented noises. Skye was scribbling something in a notebook patterned with Slugma.</p><p>“We’ll head off soon,” Blair yawned. “I just want to rest my eyes for a few minutes.”</p><p>The soft noise of snoring drifted over the wind moments later. Isla had to resist the urge to join him. Sitting down had been fatal. Now her eyes felt as heavy as her legs and the thought of getting up again made tiredness sink into the very pit of her. She could shut her eyes for a few minutes, she reasoned. Just a few minutes. Just a few—</p><p>“Isla!” a voice cut through her thoughts. “Isla! Isla, <em>look</em>!”</p><p>Isla had to force open her eyes, gummed together like chewy toffee. Skye was on her feet, pointing at the nearby undergrowth.</p><p>“What’s goin—”</p><p>“<em>Shush!</em>” Skye hissed. “Just look!”</p><p>In amongst the green, leafy fronds was a flash of something dull and brown. It emerged from the grass like a Furret in miniature. It had a long, snake-like body, the colour of dark chocolate, and a cream underbelly. Its sharp, inquisitive nose twitched, and its tail swished like an over-eager feather duster.</p><p>“What is that?” Isla gasped, pulling her Pokedex out.</p><p>“It’s a Mudstel!” Skye said, just as Isla’s Pokedex chirped “<em>Mudstel, the Mud Ferret Pokemon. Curious, but shy, Mudstel rely on their stealth and environment when hunting. They blend in well among trees and bushes, but if spotted, will quickly burrow underground to escape.</em>”</p><p>“Gosh, it must be hungry if it’s come right out in the open!” Skye breathed out. “Can we try feeding it?”</p><p>“Yeah, if you like. Try it with the crusts there.”</p><p>Skye offered the Mudstel some of the uneaten crusts. The Pokemon held back, its nose twitching, eyes unblinking. Skye stretched her hand out further.</p><p>“Wait, Skye. Stay as still as you can,” Isla advised, not even daring to breathe too loudly in case she startled it. Skye’s wavering arm came to a stop. “That’s it. Let it come to you.”</p><p>After a few moments, the Mudstel stretched out its long, ribbon-like body. Skye looked like she was about to burst from excitement, but somehow, managed to stay still. Isla caught a glimpse of sharp white teeth as Mudstel opened its mouth and snatched the crusts from Skye’s hand. It didn’t pause to eat them, just turned on its heels, and dove back into the undergrowth.</p><p>They waited, but Mudstel didn’t come back out.</p><p>Skye looked crestfallen as the grass went still. “Bread crusts aren’t all that nutritious,” she said mournfully. “I wish it had stayed and I could have given it some Pokemon food. I think we even have some Pokemon Rock. That would have been even better for it.”</p><p>Isla made a sympathetic noise. “Maybe we can leave some pellets for it when we pack up and leave?”</p><p>“Maybe. But I wish I could have caught it. I don’t want it to end up starving. Mudstel wouldn’t come out and take food from humans if it could help it.”</p><p>“Some Pokemon are just opportunistic, Skye. He probably has plenty of chances to get food and then saw us and thought “Oh yes, a free lunch!” Pokemon are clever. They can take care of themselves.”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Isla slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Try not to worry,” she said. “We’ll be in Aberdrip soon and you’ll have your very own Pokemon before you know it.”</p><p>“I know,” Skye said. “I just… wish I could make friends with all of them. I don’t want any of them to suffer.”</p><p>“Then I think that means you’ll be a good trainer.”</p><p>Skye smiled. Isla’s heart skipped a little. Could this really be the first time that she had ever seen the younger girl smile?</p><p>A sudden kerfuffle sent them both looking over Blair, who snorted and pushed himself upright, making a strange gulping noise. “I wasn’t asleep! I wasn’t… sleeping?” He looked blearily across at Skye and Isla. “Was I sleeping?”</p><p>They didn’t answer. Instead, the noise of their laughter echoed across the loch like water tinkling from a waterfall.</p><p>**</p><p>They had stopped for another break on Route 3, a densely wooded path littered with fallen leaves and fresh with the smell of moss, when Blair got a text through on his phone.</p><p>Immediately, he was dialling a number, face twisted, and one hand covering his ear to block out the shrill shriek of the local Caperchick. A Caperchick, as Isla had found out was another of Kildo’s resident bird Pokemon. Pretty much helpless as babies, they were only able to eat, sleep, and call for help from others in their family group. Isla had hoped to see one, but Blair dissuaded her, explaining their later evolutions were territorial and aggressive. Most wouldn’t take kindly to humans on their turf.</p><p>It still didn’t stop her, or Skye, from hoping. Skye got up to wander four times while Blair stepped away to speak on the phone, poking at the bases of trees and among tall grasses. Or maybe she was just doing it to fill the time. Whatever conversation Blair was having, it was taking a lot of it.  </p><p>When Blair did eventually return, his face was pale. “That was Mum on the phone.”</p><p>Isla’s instant thought was Nana Morag. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Kind of. She’s just back from the hospital. Nana Morag is doing better, they think she’ll be alright to come home soon as long as she gets plenty of bed rest.”</p><p>“Did they find out what it was that made her ill?”</p><p>“They’re still waiting on some test results,” Blair said, worry creasing his eyebrows into one long caterpillar. “She said she’ll phone me as soon as they hear. Now, the other thing. Mum said she had a voicemail waiting for her when she got out of the hospital. It was one of Professor Spruce’s aides.”</p><p>Skye stopped what she was doing, pricking her head up.</p><p>“There was some problem with the breeders they use to supply the new trainers and they don’t have enough to supply everyone who wanted one.”</p><p>Skye looked ready to burst into tears. Blair saw this and quickly assured, “Don’t panic, Skye. They’ve just moved it to a booking system instead to try and get as many folks sorted as possible today. Mum gave me the number and I called the aide. You’re still getting your Pokemon – as long as we get there in time.”</p><p>Skye visibly relaxed but Isla felt like something had severed her at the chest. “When’s Skye’s slot?”</p><p>“2pm. It was the only one I could get. All the others were filled.  </p><p>Isla looked at the time on her phone. It was already ten to one.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Blair said, as Isla caught his eye. “We need to hurry.”</p><p>**</p><p>Isla hoped that adrenaline would see them through. That they could power on the remaining couple of miles without feeling the pain or the tiredness, subsisting only on the rush of purpose to get there. But it was hell. Pure hell. As they half walked, half jogged along unsteady ground, the air dense and muggy, the heat of the sun dripped down their backs.</p><p>I can’t let Skye down, Isla told herself as she dragged her aching limbs over the nobbled hump of yet another hillock. I’ll never forgive myself if I let her down.</p><p>Once, when the shooting pain of a stitch left her doubled over, she told Blair and Skye to go on without her. But she didn’t even get to finish her sentence before Blair cut in with “Absolutely not. We’re going together,” and that was the end of it.  </p><p>As it ticked closer and closer, the clouds receded, and the sun intensified. The air remained stubbornly heavy and humid. Finally, they were over another hill and Aberdrip loomed in the distance, a monochrome city with silver buildings reaching up like metallic petals. They didn’t stop to take in much else. Feet pounding the concrete, each step sending pinpricks of pain up Isla’s legs, Blair hailed a taxi. In one confusing bundle of recalled Pokemon, sorting of bags, and too many legs in one small space, they clambered in. Within minutes, they were speeding along the blurred roads, the streets like smears of running ink.</p><p>Professor Spruce’s lab sat right at the western outskirts of Aberdrip in a plot of land closed off by wrought iron gates. The taxi driver dropped them off at the bottom, and after buzzing through to the office, they were on their way up the vicious uphill path to Professor Spruce’s lab.</p><p>Stumbling through the front door, trembling with exertion, Isla checked her phone. Three minutes to two. They’d made it.</p><p>A concerned looking aide lead them through a maze of breezeblocked hallways. Skye stuck so close to Blair that they practically became one person. The aide opened a door at the end of a particularly long corridor, and they emerged into a room groaning with workbenches and strange equipment that wouldn’t have looked amiss in an old sci-fi film. The room was wonderfully chilled, the overhead fans pumping in swathes of cool air.</p><p>Blair and Skye gave the aide their names, Blair signed a proffered sheet, and then they were shepherded through into an adjoining room. As they stepped through, Isla felt the eyes of a dozen people land on her.</p><p>“Ah, Skye McLeod, is it?” came a voice from ahead of them. “Excellent. I was starting to worry you weren’t coming.”</p><p>Skye tensed next to Isla as the woman who had spoken – Isla assumed this was Professor Spruce – beckoned them forward. She was small, rounded, with greying hair slung into a messy bun. Her eyes were sharp, glinting like the sheen of ice over a frozen puddle. Easily a foot shorter than everyone else in the room, she still commanded everyone’s attention.</p><p>With a wave of her hand, Professor Spruce separated Skye and the two other young trainers – one girl and one boy – from their respective guardians. Isla collapsed gratefully into a nearby chair. Blair was rigid in his own seat as Professor Spruce took the new trainers through the standard “First Pokemon” spiel. It was a comforting lecture, so much so that mixed with the relief they had made it in time, Isla soon felt her eyelids drooping.</p><p>Then, voices surged.</p><p>“I want to go first!”</p><p>“No, I’m going first!”</p><p>“Enough!” Professor Spruce barked, her voice tight. “Being a Pokemon trainer isn’t about who goes first. It’s not even about getting exactly what you want. If you go into this life expecting to get what you want all the time, you are setting yourself up for failure Pokemon are as unique and individual as each one of you. A “weak” Pokemon can become strong from the right training and support. On your journey as trainers, I encourage you to open your hearts and minds. Embrace all that this region has to offer you. Take a chance on people – and Pokemon – you might not expect to. They might just surprise you. Now, young lady…” Professor Spruce’s eyes fixed on Skye, who had been sitting quietly the whole way through. “Why don’t you come up and pick your partner?”</p><p>Frozen under the expectant gaze, Skye didn’t move. The other two new trainers muttered as the silence grew. The faces of the parents clouded. Still Skye didn’t move. Or perhaps she couldn’t.</p><p>Isla pushed herself out of her chair. Despite the angry murmurings from the other guardians, she threaded herself in next to her. “Skye, do you <em>want </em>to go up first?” she asked.  </p><p>Skye nodded.</p><p>“Would you like me to go up with you? Or maybe Blair?”</p><p>She shook her head, but no words came out.</p><p>“Just take your time. I know it’s a bit scary, but you can do it.”</p><p>With the encouragement, Skye faced the three Pokeballs next to Professor Spruce. Each one was furnished with a plaque listing information about the Pokemon inside. Isla read them over, trying to absorb the information quickly, in case she was asked to sit back down. One Grass starter, one Fire, one Water. Exactly the same as Johto.</p><p> </p><p>Coozy, Lv 5</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>The Little Cow Pokemon</p><p>Good natured and docile, this Coozy is an excellent choice for those who enjoy a slow and steady pace in life. Be careful not to let him get lazy and complacent!</p><p>*</p><p>Bleater, Lv 5</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>The Nightlight Pokemon</p><p>Aloof yet curious, this Bleater will be a loyal companion to any trainer willing to take the time to get to know him. Be warned, Bleater are prone to dependency on their trainers later in life.</p><p>*</p><p>Coltide, Lv5</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>The Water Horse Pokemon</p><p>Spirited and independent, this Coltide can be a handful without firm guidance in the beginning. However, you will rarely find a more dedicated Pokemon out there!</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity burned at the back of Isla’s head, but now wouldn’t be the right time to interrupt everything by checking. For now, she turned back to the chairs and waited as Skye made her final decision.</p><p>“This one.” Skye eventually said. “I would like this one, please.”</p><p>“Excellent choice,” Professor Spruce said kindly. “Why don’t you take your, uh… guardians towards the back and fill out the paperwork? The aide will have your license waiting for you.”</p><p>“You go,” Isla motioned to Blair. “I’ll wait here.”</p><p>While Skye was away dealing with her paperwork, Isla watched the two remaining trainers making their picks. Compared to Skye, there was no hesitation. The boy beelined immediately for Coltide, but the other girl seemed perfectly happy to be left with Coozy. Which, of course, meant that Skye had chosen Bleater.</p><p>One by one, the families left for the other room, and Isla had the chance to look closer at the three Kildo starters. She painstakingly punched the names – or her best memory of them – into the Pokedex and clicked Image Search.</p><p>Coozy, she decided, would have been her choice. It was almost painfully cute; small, and quadrupedal, covered in a thick coat of moss green fur, a pale pink nose, and dark inquisitive eyes. Her arms ached to hug it.</p><p>Now, Bleater was cute too, she thought. It reminded her of a favourite Johto Pokemon – a Mareep – just smaller. Its wool was coarse and tightly packed against the body, in a vivid orange, the colour of flame. Its short, stubby legs and the small nubs of horns were a much darker orange, a striking contrast to the rest of its body.</p><p>The final one, Isla could figure out on her own. An aqua blue body, a mane and tale reminiscent of flowing water, black hooves polished like obsidian, and dark, beguiling eyes. Coltide, the previous evolution of Blair’s Coastrot.</p><p>“You seem very interested in the starters, young lady,” Professor Spruce’s voice cut through Isla’s thoughts, making her jump. “Not local?”</p><p>“How could you tell?” Isla laughed nervously.</p><p>“I’ve been around the block too many times,” Professor Spruce said. “Kanto?”</p><p>“No, Johto. My accent is a bit softer though, so I get why people mix them up.”</p><p>“Johto, eh? That’s a long trip. What brings you here?”</p><p>“Visiting family. And some research into the Kildonian Chessmen.”</p><p>Professor Spruce’s eyes widened. “How interesting.”</p><p>A perfect opportunity had fallen right into her lap. She would be stupid not to take advantage of it now. “Professor, do you know anything about them?” she asked. “Or the Vitalities? Anything you could tell me?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like where they could be found?”</p><p>Professor Spruce’s eyebrow arched. “Well, no-one really knows where the Chessmen are now. Recent reports claim they settled in remote places – like islands far away from the mainland or underground. But that’s all just theories. There hasn’t been a confirmed sighting in over a century. But the Vitalities, on the other hand…”</p><p>Isla leant forward, closing the space between them.</p><p>Professor Spruce seemed to think better of what she was about to say and let out a sigh. “You have to understand something first. The Vitalities are a polarising bunch. Much of my generation, us old folks, even some of the more… naïve younger people believe the Vitalities are responsible for the natural disasters around Kildo.”</p><p>This wasn’t news to Isla, but still she pressed “Why?”</p><p>“The Vitalities brought many gifts to humans. Some were used wisely. Others weren’t. One of the most enduring theories is that the Chessmen banished and trapped the Vitalities to four remote corners of Kildo to prevent them intervening in humans’ natural progress. There’s an argument to be made that the natural disasters are the Vitalities fighting back, I suppose <em>rebelling </em>against their banishment.”</p><p>“So, <em>no-one </em>knows where they are? Or the Chessmen?”</p><p>Professor Spruce shook her head. “You may have noticed that Kildo is a region on a precipice. Pokemon journeys, gym circuits, the battling leagues, these are all very <em>new </em>to us. And they’ve become very popular very quickly. Up until about twenty years ago, most people in Kildo only used Pokemon to help them work the land, to till crops, things like that. It was like the whole region carried this collective memory, a shared fear of what happened when technology became too great a force.”</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.”</p><p>“Yes. But that fear has diluted. It’s been lost among much of the new generation. Things have changed. We’ve made amazing technological advances since then, eclipsed even some of the other regions that have been doing this for much longer. I’m sure you’ve heard about our API technology and Ability Suppressors and Experience Boosters, all that sort of thing.” Isla hadn’t, but she didn’t want to stop her and ask. Lots of people think it’s amazing. Lots more people are scared. Scared that if the Chessmen were to wake again, and were to see the way we have advanced, they would do exactly what they did the last time they awoke.”</p><p>The phrase festering in Isla’s mouth felt ridiculous. Laughable. But something compelled her to say it anyway.</p><p>“That they would destroy the whole region?”</p><p>Professor Spruce’s piercing grey eyes met Isla’s.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! This is just a quick author's note today!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has read and commented! I hope you enjoy another chonk of a chapter and that the starters' introduction went okay! </p><p>There were a LOT of Pokedex entries this week, so I won't be including them all in the author's note this time, but you can head over to our tumblr to see them in full! </p><p>See you in two weeks, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I’ve been debating doing an entirely original Pokemon region and Fakemon for a long long time and now I’ve finally managed to do it! This is a Fakemon region based on Scotland and all its wonders! We have 120+ original Fakemon based around the country's animals, flora, fauna, and folklore and I hope to do every single one justice in this fic. I’m so pleased to share the Prologue today and I hope to update on a semi-regular basis once I’ve gotten all the worldbuilding and stuff finished. </p><p>Special shout out to Superbeans for all his help on the Pokedex, stats, and for all the encouragement!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>